This invention relates to a dispenser adapted to dispense gloves and configured to hold a cartridge or container containing a plurality of gloves. Hospital, laboratory or industrial glove dispensing systems typically consist of quantities of gloves that are contained in a corrugated box with a perforated region. When the perforated region is removed, an opening is provided through which gloves are withdrawn by a user. Problems exist with this system.
The opening is sized such that gloves often partially protrude therethrough. The size of the opening may permit the gloves adjacent thereto and/or protruding therethrough to become contaminated. Alternatively, when the box becomes nearly empty, the opening permits unwanted particles, contaminates, and the like to enter the box. Conversely, when the box is full, it may be difficult for a user to withdrawn one glove at a time, because multiple gloves may block the opening. In this instance, when attempting to withdraw a single glove, additional gloves may inadvertently be withdrawn or fall out of the box, resulting in waste. When the box becomes nearly depleted, a user may need to put his/her hand into the box to withdraw one or more gloves. This action may introduce contamination into the box as well.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dispenser and/or a dispensing assembly which desirably includes a dispenser and may include a cartridge configured to holding a plurality of gloves. Such a dispenser assembly desirably permits a plurality of gloves to be easily dispensed one at a time. The dispenser desirably operates to present one glove at a time to a user, thereby minimizing the introduction of contaminants into the cartridge and plurality of gloves. In addition, waste due to inadvertent multiple dispensing of gloves is also greatly reduced. Further, the opening to the cartridge and/or dispenser is desirably configured and positioned to minimize the likelihood of contaminants entering the cartridge.
Such a dispenser assembly would be easily assembled and easily mounted, if desired, for use on a surface. Such a dispenser would desirably be made from a material which would provide some resistance to air borne, liquid and/or solid contaminants.